Baby Chespin's Cum Filled Religious Awakening
by GrabMyShaft69
Summary: Raffie and Chestnaught convert to satanic extremists.


It is a beautiful day in Alola. The birds are singing. And Raffie is fucking pokemon brutally. Chestnaught and Raffie had a talk over some pubes about an open relationship. Not only does an open relationship mean that they are open to new partners, but they are open to new diseases! Raffie and Chestnaught have also converted to Satanic Extremism. They both decided to convert religion as soon as they realized their son, Baby Chespin, is the antichrist. "Hey son! Today we are going to be talking to you about how the Church is a facade and God is only kind of real!" said Raffie to his devil son. Baby Chespin pulled out his huge fat disgusting vein cock and drew on a big chalkboard. They spawned this chalkboard through magic, because they worship satan. They are also witches. Anyways, Baby Chespin then moves his huge cock from the chalkboard into Raffies eyes. "Good boy! You're becoming a good little gay just like God doesn't want you to be!" Raffies method of Satanism was being petty towards God. Chestnaught doesn't understand why he is petty, but then again Raffie cheated on her so she doesn't matter. Raffie then beat the shit out of his family and then tied them up. Raffie was finally ready to go to his first day of work. He was becoming a new gym leader in Alola. He ran a different kind of gym. His gym was an STD theme. The obstacles were cluttered with herpes and syphilis. After you overcome the initial obstacles, you finally get to battle Raffie. Raffie let's his go go gadget dick do all the work for him. He just unbuckles his baggy pants and lets free his literal tool bag. Raffie got payed a shit ton of money for giving people STD's, and he was finally doing what he loved.

"Hey bitch!" a strange figure approached. "Hey disabled disgusting waste of space you are deformed you better leave this gym!" said Raffie. The strange figure came into the light, and revealed its body. Every. Centimeter. Was. A. Hole. Raffie was shocked. It came closer. Raffie brought out his metal baseball bat and beat it in the head. It was dead, just the way Raffie liked it. Raffie slid into the first hole. He came instantly. Then, it happened. Raffie's shit came out of his tight asshole and levitated into the air. The shit turned into a dog, and the dog started barking violently. "What the fuck laughing my ass off", Raffie said confused. The dog then turned into piss so it really smelt bad. "Okay you smell really bad ugly dog let me just fuck this alien in peace". The dogs liquidy body flew into a nearby drain. "Wait. This is the hex we have been praying for." Raffie said thankfully. Raffie gave himself a C-Section, put the alien inside, and then sewed himself shut. Raffie ran home immediately.

Raffie came home. His house was gone. It was in ashes. From the ashes rose a voice. "My son. I hear you think I am not real! Well, is this fat holy dick real?" The angelic figure whipped out the most glorius cock Raffie had ever seen. In fact, it was as big as the lot his home layed on. In reaction to the cock, Raffie put his legs in the air. "If I could take the entire nuclear war in my ass, I can take you, God." Yes. The strange figure had been God. God slid his huge cock into Raffie's ass. "What am I doing" thought Raffie. "I am sleeping with the enemy", he continued. "I have to kill him". God was going in on Raffie's gaper. In fact, Raffie's entire lower half is just a hole. No legs, no cock, no ass, just hole. "Bye bye, fake fuck". Raffie let out his toxic gas. Since he fucks pokemon so much, he has gained some new abilities for himself. God's dick shriveled up, and fell off. God then melted, and the house rose from the ashes. The sky turned red. An evil shadow comes out the door. "That was a test. Even in times where you can't guarantee your family's safety, you guarantee me your loyalty." said Satan. Raffie fell to his knees. His life work is finally complete. And since he is thankful, and convienently on his knees, he says "Hey Satan, ever fucked a pokemon before?". Satan chuckled. "Let's make it happen, my boy" says Satan already lubing up his cock. They walk through the door, and since Satan is already rock solid his huge cock broke it's own hole into the house. Chestnaught and Baby Chespin are still tied up, but instead of untying them, Satan and Raffie have a different idea. "How about we rub our circumcised dongers together and create a fire?" said Raffie excitedly. Raffie's sex life has been boring lately, so he is excited to see if pyrotechnics can rekindle ;) his sex life. Satan agrees, and after furiously rubbing their cocks together, about 5 cumshots, and an hour, a fire came out of Raffie's tip. "Quick! Make me cum!" shouted Raffie. It took one shove of Satan's cock into Raffie's ass to make Raffie cum. Raffie's dick became a flamethrower. Chestnaught and Baby Chespin combust into fireballs. Although they were mutilated do to burns, they were untied! Chestnaught and Baby Chespin had all their flesh burned off. They were skeletons. Raffie and Satan didn't care though, they thought Chestnaught and Baby Chespin were just being festive for the holiday season! Raffie and Satan did eenie meenie miny moe for which ass they wanted to pound first. Raffie landed on his wife, Chestnaught. Which means Satan obviously ended up with Baby Chespin. Since Baby Chespin is the antichrist, he is Satan's son. Now, let the fucking games begin.

Satan and Raffie go outside and cut down some trees. They create crucifixes and nail Baby Chespin and Chestnaught. Baby Chespin and Chestnaught moaned in ecstasy. "Now that they are nailed down, how about we stick another nail in them?" said Raffie. "Just because you crucified doesn't mean you can disrespect women! I'll still break up with you, short dick." replied Chestnaught angrily. That shut Raffie up, and to shut Chestnaught up, Satan shoved his cock in her mouth, and his fist in her ass. "I'm glad you're making the most of her holes!" said Raffie. Raffie climbed to the top of the crucifix, did the splits, and his asshole slid all the way down to Chestnaughts face. "Eat my ass ugly bitch!" demanded Raffie. Chestnaught looks up and rips her neck. She can't breathe. She had a nail in her neck, and it ripped her throat open. Raffie didn't care. Raffie shoved his dick in through her mouth, and it came out through her throat. Raffies dick went straight into Satan's mouth, but Satan didn't care because he loves to sin, and homosexuality is a sin. Raffie had his cock in two mouths at once. Baby Chespin started to cry, which means he needed a diaper change. Instead of changing his diaper, Raffie eats his diaper and the shit, as well as his ass. "This is a big moment. You are about to have your asshole bred." Baby Chespin started to glow. "Ha. Just like your mama. Except your mama usually likes to glow in my mouth. And instead of glowing, she squirts!" said Raffie. Baby Chespin turned into Quillidan. Since Baby Chespin is no longer a baby anymore, Raffie thinks that a firm ass pounding is finally appropriate. Raffie climbs to the top of the cross while holding Quilladin. Raffie throws Quillidan to Satan, who is currently fucking Chestnaught's small intestine, since it is tighter than her pussy at this point. Satan ate Quillidan, shat him out, and then fucked his eye sockets. Quillidan then used spiky shield, and Satan started to take the spikes in his asshole. Since Satan's ass blood is holy, it permanently stained Quilladin's spiky shield. Satan also has HIV, so the shield is an extra weapon. Raffie does a belly flop onto the spiky shield, but since he has a layer of cum all around his body, he has protection from being impaled. Raffie kicks Quilladin like a soccerball, and Satan opens his asshole. Goal! Quilladin went right in! Since everyone was sexually satisfied and Chestnaught was dead, they had decided to wrap up the fuck session. Raffie took his hot glue gun out of his ass and put Chestnaught back together. Quilladin came out of its ball and ripped through Satan's body. They went back inside for some cumffee.

"It has been so fun. But I must tell you all something" said Satan. The family gathered around the table. "I have been keeping in this secret for a while now. It has really taken a lot for me to be able and come out and say it." The family began to get nervous, and question what Satan was about to say to them. "It's me." Satan transformed. Raffie's mom emerged from the shadows. Raffie fainted.

Raffie woke up to his mom riding his cock. "Wake up son, PLEASE!", she begged. Raffie finally got his mom back. "I hope you don't mind, but I'm poor as fuck and I really need a place to stay and you guys tickle my fancy. Especially you, little Quilladin. Quilladin looked down at his blood filled spiky shield stuck to his cock and smiled. "You can stay here! I really need someone to watch over the kids while I take care of my duties at the gym!". They all agreed, and then it was official. Raffie's mom was a new member of the family.

Later that night, Raffie approached his mom. "Hey mom. Were you always Satan?" he asked curiously. "Yes." she said. "So you knew I was gay?" said Raffie. "Son, you came out of my pussy singing Mariah Carey, we all knew", she replied jokingly. Raffie smiled, and then went off to his blood stained, cum stained, pus stained bed. Raffie laid down. "Wow. I have really created quite the family", thought Raffie. The family had more cum-filled religious awakenings more often.


End file.
